Wicked!
by PollyJones
Summary: So much happened before Feliciano dropped in...  / USUK, slight AmericaxPoland hints, hints of LietxCanada. Rated T just in case. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The large crowds' cheers could be heard throughout the streets of the Emerald city. It was the late evening, and the city was filled with lights. Each of the citizens were jumping for joy as they shouted as loud as they could. "Good news! He's dead!" They were all meeting in the city centre to celebrate, everyone bringing as much food and confetti as they could. After all, their plan had worked; the wicked witch of the west was dead. Who wouldn't want to celebrate? "The witch of the west is west is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz, is dead! Good news! Good news..."

The crowd had quietened down in small mumbles, until one of the citizens pointed to the sky shouting. "Look! It's Feliks!" Everyone started cheering as Feliks the Good came from the sky. He was surrounded by a 'bubble', clearly made from his magic. He had a long staff in one of his hands, which had a star placed on top of it. His white dress had been sparkling in the Emerald coloured lights, with his blonde hair waving behind his shoulders. He had a soft smile, as he looked down on everyone.

"It is nice to see me, isn't it?" Several of the crowd responded with shouts of 'Yes!', until Feliks put his hand up to quiet them. "There's like, no need to respond to that, it was rhetorical." He stayed up in the air, causing the citizens to move around underneath him to get a better view. "Fellow Ozians, let us be glad; let us like be grateful. Let us so rejoicify that goodness could subdue the wicked workings of you-know-who, Isn't it nice to know, that good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe'll by and by, outlive a lie. For you and-"

The crowd underneath him all looked amazed, until a citizen shouted, interrupting him. "Feliks! Exactly how dead is he?" Several members of the crowd whispered to each other, even though they were all eager to hear an answer. They looked back up to Feliks.

"Well, because there has been so much rumour and speculation, innuendo and outuendo, totally let me set the record straight. According to the time dragon clock, the melting occurred at the 13th hour; the direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a small, Italian male. So yes, the Wicked Witch of the west is dead."

The crowd cheered again, several of them jumping for joy; until several of the people stood at the front of them. "No one mourns the wicked!" came from a male, his hand clenched and punched into the air.

"No one cries: _"They won't return!"_" shouted the person next to him, as she spat on the ground in disgust.

"No one lays a lily on their grave." Several of the crowd hugged each other, joining hands and spinning each other. Most of them couldn't express how happy they were; especially now the wicked witch was gone.

"The good man scorns the wicked!" Another man shouted in glee, while high fiving the man next to him.

"Through their lives, our children learn:" One of the women sang harshly, easily showing her anger to the once wicked witch.

"What we miss, when we misbehave..." Several whispers were heard from the crowd, until they all turned back to look up at Feliks the Good.

"And goodness knows, the wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows the wicked die alone! So it just shows, when you're wicked, you're not like only on your own..." The 'bubble' holding Feliks lowered to the ground, allowing Feliks to join the rest of the citizens. Several of them helped him get out, giving him a small smile and returning to the large crowd.

"Yes, goodness knows the wicked's lives are lonely! Goodness knows the wicked cry alone! Nothing grows for the wicked; they reap only what they've sown..." The crowd formed a circle around Feliks the good, several of them reaching out to shake hands with him. He shook their hands using his free hand while he continued to hold his staff tightly.

"Feliks!" A female teenager shouted from somewhere within the crown. "How does wickedness happen?" Everyone's attention moved to her, and then back to Feliks as they waited for an answer.

"That's totally a good question." Feliks walked over towards one of the buildings which surrounded the city centre, causing the rest to follow. He pointed the top of his staff to the centre of the area, where they had been standing. Several colours formed at the tip of the staff, which travelled to the empty area until they formed into one bubble-like form, showing a flash back inside it. "Are people born wicked? Or do they like have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he had a childhood. He had a father, who happened to be the governor of munchkin land." A middle-aged man had appeared in the bubble, wearing a purple suit and holding a book in one hand. "He had a mother, as so many do." A woman also appeared in the bubble, handing the man a hat.

"Oh, please hurry back." She asked softly, holding her hands together in front of her.

"How I hate to go and leave you lonely," The man said, looking down at his shoes. He put his hat on his head, taking a step closer to what was probably his wife.

"That's alright; it's only just one night." She took her husband's hand, and embraced him in a small hug before stepping away.

"But know that you're here in my heart, while I'm out of your sight..."The man kissed his wife's cheek, before walking out of view from the bubble. The wife's expression changed, as she whipped her check from he kissed it and looked disgusted. She turned around in the opposite direction as another man entered the view, a hat covering up all his facial features.

"And like every family, they had their secrets." Feliks explained, as he watched over what was happening in front of them.

"Have another drink, my awesome beauty. I've got one more night left, here in town. So have an awesome drink, of green elixir, and we'll have ourselves a little mixer. Have another little swallow, little lady and follow me down..." He had a small glass in his hands, as he poured the green elixir into the woman's mouth. After sliding his hands down her hips, he also left the view from the bubble, leaving the woman on her own.

The woman turned around in a circle, her stomach growing to show her being pregnant. "And of course, from the moment she was born, she was well, different..." The woman screamed, holding her stomach as sat down on a bed behind her.

"It's coming!" Shouted a midwife, as she appeared in view and walked next to the bed.

"Now?" The father asked as he also walked towards his wife and held her hand, trying to make her feel calmer.

"The baby's coming!" The midwife replied, as she sat a small table at the end of the bed, ready to deliver the baby.

"And how?" The father said, as he left his wife's side. He stood next to the midwife, as she got started to deliver the baby.

"I see a nose, I see a curl! It's a healthy, perfect love little-" The midwife screamed, as she almost dropped the new-born baby. Both her and father took a step back away from the bed, a shocked expression on their faces.

"Sweet Oz!" The father shouted, as he used his hand to cover his mouth while he gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The mother couldn't see her baby, and started to panic. The looks on their faces weren't very reassuring, and she could see her husband's hands trembling.

"How can it be?" The midwife turned to the man, hoping for an answer.

"What does this mean?" Was all the man managed to reply, looking back at her.

"It's atrocious!" She commented, looking down on the baby placed on the table in front of them.

"It's obscene!" He pointed down at the baby, before looking away, down at the ground.

The midwife leant down to pick up the baby. "Like a froggy, ferny cabbage, the baby is unnaturally-"

"GREEN!" The crowd gasped from the flashback they were seeing, several of them whispering to each other. The midwife was holding up the baby. He had blonde hair growing on his head, thick eyebrows, and the greenest skin anyone had ever seen in Oz. She looked over at the father, as she tried to pass it to him.

"Take it away..." He motioned his hand towards the door, hoping the midwife would leave him with the baby. She tried to pass the baby to him again, but he gave a frustrated expression. "Take _it _away!"

The bubble-like form started to disappear, causing everyone to look at each other, slightly confused expressions on their faces. They all turned back to Feliks. "So you see, it totally couldn't have been easy!"

The crowd walked back into the centre, Feliks always in the centre of them. He waved the tip of his staff slightly, causing the bubble he arrived on to return next to him. "No one mourns the wicked! Now at last, he's dead and gone! Now at last, there's joy throughout the land." The crowd shouted to each other, as Feliks walked back into his mode of transportation. "And, goodness knows we know what goodness is! Goodness knows the wicked die alone!"

Feliks looked down at everyone as he was soon in the air again, as a soft smile grew on his face. "He died alone..."

"Woe to those, who spurn what goodness is, they are shown! No one mourns the wicked!" The crowd continued their celebration they had started earlier, several of them hugging.

"Good news!" Feliks called, as he waved down to the crowd. He held the staff close to his body, until he finally let the smile leave his face, but only for a small second.

"No one mourns the wicked!" they shouted up to him. They could barely control their happiness, unlike Feliks the Good who had to make sure people saw his.

"Good news!" He called once again, looking around at the emerald-coloured lights that surrounded them. There really was no better sight then the Emerald City at night.

"No one mourns the wicked!" The crowd cheered, each of them jumping into the air. "Wicked!" They made sure to shout this, as if it was a message to send to everyone. "Wicked!"


	2. Chapter 2

Feliks the good looked down at the citizens, waiting for them to quiet down. He let out a sigh; it had been a while since he saw them this happy. It had been several years since they had been able to wonder the streets of The Emerald City without being scared. But now they were free from living of fear, and could live their lives to the fullest.

"Well, this has been totally fun." He was still sat in his bubble; he had spent the small celebration thinking to himself, rather than joining in. The small crowd which was left looked up to him, showing a small pout. "But as you can like imagine I have much to attend to, what with the wizards' unexpected departure, so if there are like no further questions-"

"Feliks!" interrupted one of the Ozians, causing everyone to look down at him. "Is it true you were his friend?" The crowd were disgusted by his question, some of them shouting back at him. Of course Feliks wasn't his friend! Feliks the good would never have been friend with _him, _would he?

"I..." Feliks wasn't sure how to answer this, especially since the crowd underneath staring at him made him even more nervous than the question had. If he answered in one way, he would no longer be known as 'Feliks the good', and people would shun him. But he couldn't just lie to the Ozians, could he? He sighed, and replied with "...yes." The crowd gasped, all taking a step away from him. They could clearly see that he was being serious; Feliks the good really was friends with _him. _"W-well, like, it depends what you mean by friend." He swirled his staff slightly, causing his bubble to lower to the floor. He stepped out, looking down at the ground. "That is, I did know him, our paths did cross at school."

The Ozians turned away from him, each of them disgusted from what they were hearing. "B-but like, you totally don't understand. It was a long time ago, we we're both like very young."

Arthur walked onto the school grounds of Shiz University and looked up at the tall building in front of him. Shiz University had consisted of an old, large building surrounded by old oak trees. Arthur was hoping that the students here wouldn't be as selfish as they had in his previous schools, but he knew it was pointless to think so. Everyone was just as shallow, and only ever judged people by their looks and not their personality. Several people had already stopped to stare at him, but he had gotten used to it. It wasn't everyday that you saw someone with green skin, was it?

He was wearing a plain grey outfit; he never really did have any interest in fashion. As long as it was comfortable, it would do. He held his suitcase close to his side; he had people steal his belongings in the past and really didn't want it happening again, especially on the first day.

Several people had already started whispering to each about Arthur, and hiding their faces behind their suitcases while walking past him. He let out a sigh; it really wasn't going to be any different here, huh? They all forms a small crowd several metres away from him, as they looked at him in disgust.

A few students stood next to the main entrance to the school, singing the school anthem. _"O' hallowed halls and vine-draped walls, the proudliest sight there is. When grey and sere our hair hath turned, we shall still revere the lessons learned in our days at dear old Shiz. Our days at dear old Shiz" _By the time they finished singing this Feliks had joined the small crowd, with students following after him holding his 5 suitcases. They were all staring at Arthur, no one was saying anything. They were just... staring.

"What? What are you all looking at?" Arthur asked them, already loosing hid patience. He took a few steps towards them after several seconds of silence, smirking. "Oh, do I have something in my teeth?" A few whispers could be heard as he slammed his suitcase on the ground and placing one of his hands on his hips. "All right, let's just get this over with. No I'm not seasick, yes I've always been green, no I didn't eat grass as a child-"

"Arthur!" A shout came from a man standing next to the gates of Shiz, next to man sat in a wheelchair just younger than Arthur was... He had dark blonde hair, with a small strand with stood apart from the rest. He had glasses on his eyes, with violet eyes hidden behind. He looked down at the ground as the man next to him pushed him towards Arthur.

He pointed towards the man in the wheelchair, still staring at the crowd. "-Oh, this is my brother Matthew. As you can see he is a perfectly normal colour-"

"Arthur!" The man shouted again, finally getting his sons attention. Arthur left the crowd alone and walked towards his father, rolling his eyes as he did so. "Stop making a spectacle of yourself. I'm only sending you to this school for one reason-"

"I know, to look after Matthew." He looked down at his younger brother, who looked back up at him and smiled.

"My precious little guy," the father said, and handed a small box to Matthew. "A parting gift, for you." He smiled down at his youngest son, something he would never do for Arthur.

"T-thank you, F-father..." Matthew only ever stuttered when he was getting attention, even though it happened quite a lot when he was around his father. Attention had always overwhelmed him, and he never managed to get used to having it. He opened up the box to see a toy polar bear. A soft smile grew on his face as he picked up the toy to get a full look at it, and hugged it tightly. He always had a soft spot for animals, especially polar bears.

"Exactly what the future governor of Munchkin Land needs." Matthew hated the idea of becoming governor of Munchkin Land, but it wasn't like he could tell his father that. His father barely listened to his opinions as it was, yet he always put his hopes towards Matthew. "Arthur, take care of your brother. And try not to talk too much." The father said, before leaving the Shiz University entrance. Most of the crowd had already left to pack up, and the few who were left were staring at Feliks in amazement.

"A-Arthur..." Matthew said, in just above a whisper. He did worry for his brother, he really did, but their father had always hated him. It was too late to change his views now, so all he could do for Arthur was make sure he didn't cause too many people to hate him. But it never worked.

"It's fine Mattie. What would he get me, anyway? I clash with everything." She shrugged off the insult and picked up his suitcase. A lady, much older than everyone else, walked into the centre of everybody, making sure that all attention was on her.

"Welcome, new students! I am Madame Héderváry, the mistress here at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study law, bloodshed or potions, I know I speak for the entire faculty when I say you'll have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you." She had long brown hair with soft green eyes, and a long green dress that stopped at her ankles. She had a smile that could reassure anyone in the most stressful situations, and could easily make anyone do as she says. She looked over at Matthew, and took pushed Arthur away from him. "Oh, you must be the governors' son, Matthew. My, what a tragically beautiful face you have." This made Matthew blush, as he looked down at his polar bear. She turned to look at Arthur. "And you must be-" She looked away for a second, surprised at his appearance.

"I'm the other son, Arthur. I'm beautifully tragic." Arthur rolled his eyes at his new headmistress, and looked back down on Matthew. He was still blushing from the compliment.

"Oh, well I'm _sure _you're very bright," Madame Héderváry replied, smirking to herself.

"Bright? She's totally phosphorescent." Feliks commented, causing the surrounding students to laugh. Madame Héderváry tried to quiet down the students, and did her best to change the subject.

"Now, regarding room assignments-" Feliks raised his hand instantly. "Is this regarding room assignments?"

"Well, Madame Héderváry thanks for totally asking but I've like already been assigned a private suite." Some of the students started complaining, until Feliks hushed them. "Which you can like, all come visit whenever you want."

"Oh, how good of you!" shouted one of the female students, amazed with Feliks being so kind.

"You are so good!" shouted the female next to her, waving her hand over at Feliks.

"No, I'm totally not." Feliks replied, blushing slightly and waving back at them.

"Yes you so are!" The girls shouted back; it was only the first day of school and they had already become Feliks fans.

"Like totally _stop!_" Feliks giggled, and flicked his hair behind him with clearly too much force, and placed both of his hands on his hips.

Madame Héderváry cleared her throat, regaining Feliks attention. "Do you have a preference?"

"Yes, you like see, I am Feliks Łukasiewicz of the Upper- Łukasiewicz." He leaned in closer to his headmistress, and spoke just loader than a whisper. "I have totally applied to your Sorcerer Seminar, because that is totally my soul purpose in attending Shiz. Like, just learning sorcery with you. Perhaps you totally recall my totally awesome quote: "Magic wands, need they have a point?"" he said this while mimicking the use of a wand.

"Ah, well however, I do not teach my seminar every semester unless someone special would come along." Their headmistress pointed out, taking a small step away from him.

"Like, exactly."Feliks replied, while waving his hand in the air.

"_Excuse me,_ but we've yet to see _our_ room assignment." Arthur interrupted, rolling his eyes at Feliks, who luckily didn't realise. He was still standing next to Matthew, who had all of his attention on the small polar bear he decided to name Kumajirou.

"The governor made his consent for your brothers well being quite apparent. So I suggest he shares my apartment, where I can assist him when needed." Madame Héderváry explained, as she made her way towards Matthew.

"Oh, but I've _always _looked after my brother-"

"Well your father never mentioned you. As I thought, but never mind. We will find someplace to put you..."

"I don't think she like, even read my essay." Feliks complained to one of his 'fans', named Toris. They had known each other for a while, although Feliks never gave much attention to him. He was just the munchkin who would do stuff for him when he asked.

"That is so unfair," Toris replied, with his hands clenched into fists. "You should say something!" He had been carrying one of Feliks suitcases for him, always willing to help him about. He really did love Feliks, even though he had never noticed it.

"Should I? Like, okay then." Feliks walked up to Madame Héderváry, who was now standing next to Arthur while looking down at some papers.

"...Now then, which of you young men will volunteer to share a dorm with Arthur here?" She asked, looking around at the crowd where Feliks had just exited with his hand in the air.

"Madame Héderváry-"

"Oh, thank you Feliks." She said, giving Feliks a thankful look, who looked back in confusion. "Isn't that wonderful, students? Feliks, who had been given a private suite, is good enough to share it." She applauded at Feliks, which caused the other students to as well. "Now then Arthur, you will be rooming with Feliks here."

"Wait, what?" Arthur asked, confused about what had just happened. He _couldn't _share a room with Feliks. He already hated him, and he hadn't even had a real conversation with him. The way he spoke, how everyone adored him at first sight, it just made Arthur want to punch him in the face. "Clearly you don't understand-"

Madame Héderváry took hold of the handles of Matthew's wheelchair, as he started to push him inside of the Shiz main building and Feliks had rejoined the large crowd of students to complain. Arthur threw his suitcase at the ground, and his pointed his hand at Matthew. "Let him go!" He shouted, as dark violet rays of light escaped out of his hand. They swirled around the air, until they finally reached Matthews' wheelchair, causing it to escape out of the headmistresses' hands. The chair moved in circles for several moments, until finally making its way back towards Arthur.

The area had turned silent, as they all stared towards Arthur in confusion. "How did you do that?" Their headmistress asked, as she stepped towards Arthur. She couldn't remember the last time she saw something who could do something like that, well apart from herself of course.

"A-Arthur, you promised things would be different here..." Matthew stuttered, while he looked up at his older brother. He had always hated it when he made a scene like this; it just caused all the more attention on him.

"Wait, are you saying that this has happened before?" If this was something that happened occasionally to Arthur, it could only mean that he would have a great future involving sorcery. Very few people had powers like that, and the only person who knew how to use them properly was Madame Héderváry.

"Something just comes over me sometimes, something I can't describe, but I'll try to control myself." He sighed, and looked back down at his brother. "Sorry, Mattie..."

"What? You should never apologize for talent; talent is a gift. And that's a very talented talent." She hooked her arm around Arthur shoulders, smiling down at him. "Have you ever considered a career in sorcery? I shall teach you and no other student the wonders of sorcery."

"What?" Feliks shouted, clearly something was wrong. Why should that guy get to be taught sorcery, and not him? Clearly Feliks was much better at everything than he was, so why should that guy get taught sorcery? Everyone else had already left to unpack themselves.

"Oh, Arthur; many years I have waited, for a gift like yours to appear. Why, I predict the Wizard could make his Magic Grand Vizier!"

"_The _Wizard?" Arthur muttered.

"I'll write at once to The Wizard, tell him of you in advance. With a talent likes yours, there is a defin-ish chance if you work as you should, you'll be making good..." The headmistress let go of Arthur, turning around to leave the area; although Feliks had stood in the way, trying to get his point across.

"Like, Madame Héderváry-" She hushed him with one of his hands, and entered the large Shiz building. Feliks looked around; everyone else had already left to finish unpacking. The only other person still left standing there was Arthur, who was busy staring at his hands to notice him. "Something's totally wrong, I didn't like, get my way. I need to lie down..." He said, before placing one of his hands on his forehead and entering the large building.

_Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? _He thought to himself, while picking up his suitcase. _This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide is a talent that could help me meet The Wizard, if I make good. So I'll make good..._

_When I meet The Wizard; once I prove my worth. And then I meet The Wizard, what I've waited for since- since birth. And with all his wizard wisdom by my looks, he won't be blinded. He'll say to me: "I see who you truly are, a guy on whom I can rely!" And that's how we'll begin, The Wizard and I..._

_Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change. 'Cause when you're with The Wizard; no one thinks you're strange! No father is not proud of you, no brother acts ashamed! And all of Oz has to love you, when by The Wizard, you're acclaimed. And this gift – or this curse, I have inside; maybe at last I'll know why/ When we are hand in hand – The Wizard and I._

_And one day he'll say to me: "Arthur, a guy who is so superior. Shouldn't a guy who's so good inside, have a matching exterior? And since gits here to an absurd degree, seem fixated on your verdidris, would it be alright by you if I de-greenify you?" And though of course that's not important to me, "All right, why not?" I'll reply. Oh, what I pair we'll be, yes what a pair we'll be: The Wizard and I._

_Unlimited- My future is unlimited; and I've just had a vision, almost like a prophecy. I know- it sounds truly crazy, and true the vision's hazy. But I swear, someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with me!_

_And I'll stand there with The Wizard, feeling things I've never felt; and though I'll never show it, I'll be so happy I could _melt._ And so it will be for the rest of my life, and I'll want nothing else till I die. Held in such high esteem, when people see me they will scream, for half of Oz's favourite team: The Wizard and I!_

* * *

_**A/N: **_You can see where I got lazy and gave up, huh? 8|


End file.
